The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices and to methods of fabricating such devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices that include field effect transistors and to methods of fabricating the same.
With the continued development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated and the sizes of the individual circuit elements included therein are being reduced. Thus, there is a need to reduce the size of an isolation region between adjacent transistors to facilitate increased integration density.